High Stakes
by Susie G
Summary: Co-written with NicknHotchfan a story where everything is at risk for Hotch and Emily. Its a guess if either one will make it out alive and are some things worth the risk of saving one's life while putting the other in danger. Later Chapters could be rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Well I couldn't resist I had to do two stories at once again. This one is co-written with _NicknHotchfan _we hope you like the story! Happy reading!_

_I do not own anything of Criminal Minds!_

* * *

**Prologue**:

It has been three years since Ian Doyle was killed. In that time things seem to have moved in fast forward. The first time Emily had a bad day, after catching the Piano Man, her and Hotch made a more intimate and deep connection when she shared her feelings with him. He was someone she could lean on for strength and comfort. It didn't take long for their connection to grow into an unexplainable love for one another.

For them being apart is like missing a piece of their selves, so needless to say after a year and half of courting they tied the knot. The missing pieces of themselves had become whole again and with Jack to fill both of their worlds with joy, they had created a family.

A little less than a year later they were expecting a new addition, and everyone was extremely excited over this news. Finally after a few months the news came that they would be having a precious baby girl, making their world a whole lot sweeter. The overly excited Garcia and JJ took Emily around D.C. to find everything for the nursery and big baby shower they were planning, when they had time of course.

Seven months into the pregnancy, everything came to a screeching halt. Emily was put in the hospital for preeclampsia and pre-term labor. She was monitored closely for about a week and when her blood pressure became more regulated she was sent home on bed rest… bringing us to where we are now…and so the story begins.

* * *

"Aaron do you care to stop by the bank on the way to work this morning?"

"Not a problem." He said bending down and kissing Emily before leaving. "Just promise me, you won't do too much, I know it's hard, but Jessica is here to help with Jack and anything you need."

"I promise." She said smiling at him.

"Okay, well I'm off and if you need anything I've got my pager and cell phone." Jack runs into the living room and wraps his arms around Hotch's waist. "Hey buddy, you be a good for mommy and Jessica." He said returning Jack's embrace.

"Okay daddy. Love you."

"Love you too."

After watching Jack run off to his room, he continued to be a bit redundant, before he left "Okay, please call me if you need anything."

"Aaron go, I'm fine. You're going to be late if you don't leave. JJ called with the new case 30 minutes ago."

He quickly bent back down giving her another kiss and then stood up, "I'm gone. Love you."

"Love you too!" She answered back as he walked out the door.

* * *

Hotch pulled into the parking lot of the bank. He walked in, prepared to make a quick deposit and leave. As he waited in line he kept looking to his watch, knowing he was running late, but for a good reason. When he finally was at the counter, there was a barrage of gunfire ringing behind him, followed by a voice saying, "Everyone lay face down on the ground!" The gunman pointed his gun at the tellers and made them move from behind the counters and around to the front with everyone else. Then after clearing the offices and having everyone laying face down in the lobby the main gunman spoke again, "Congratulations, today is your lucky day! You all will be my hostages and my pawns to negotiate with, so some of you can expect to die!"

Hotch barely lifted his head enough to see the main gunman's face. It looked familiar, somewhat recognizable. You know that moment when you are reminded of someone but can't quite place your finger on who it is, that is the feeling Hotch got when looking at this man. The other three gunman had their faces covered, so there was no chance Hotch could identify them.

The main gunman started walking over towards Hotch and stopped. Hotch felt the point of the gun in his back. His heart was beating out of his chest and his breathing quickened. Thoughts of Emily, Jack and his unborn child raced through his mind, would he ever see them again?

* * *

Emily was on the couch watching T.V. when she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something was wrong. Jessica was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast and Jack was safe in his room, but something didn't feel right. "Hey, Jessica?"

"Yeah?" She said walking in from the kitchen.

"Do you care to check on Jack for me and make sure he is alright?"

Jessica gave her a funny look and said, "Yeah, no problem."

Emily waited impatiently and a few moments later Jessica came back and sat down on the couch next to Emily. "He's fine."

"Good." Emily said with a smile, trying to play off that horrible feeling, but Jessica could see right through her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just a few minutes ago I got this really weird feeling like something was wrong." Emily lets out a little laugh. "Sounds crazy right?"

"No, I definitely understand. Maybe it's just nerves or something."

"Maybe."

Jessica stood up with the dish towel in her hands, "Well I'm going to go finish the dishes. Give me a holler if you need something."

"Sure thing." Emily couldn't call nerves, or play it off. Something was definitely wrong but she didn't know what.

* * *

Instead of shooting Hotch the gunman spoke, "Agent Hotchner, stand to your feet."

Hotch stood up with his ever familiar stoic expression. He now wondered how this unmasked man knew his name. "How do you know who I am?"

"Because you put my brother, Carl Arnold in prison and I'm here to use all these innocent people as negotiating tools to get him out of prison and before I leave I might just kill you. So get on your phone, call your team and tell them to send the cavalry. I want an audience."

And it was that moment when Hotch knew who he reminded him of, Carl Arnold, "The Fox".

* * *

_Hope you all like! Let us know what you think and hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I find writing a robbery/hostage situation very difficult with all the communication and stuff. Again giving credit to NicknHotchfan for all the help with the story idea! Hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

**At the BAU:**

"What is it? What's wrong?" Garcia asked impatiently as Morgan hung up his phone.

"It was Hotch. Carl Arnold's brother has him held hostage at the First National Bank of Quantico."

"Carl Arnold's brother?" JJ asked.

"Yes and he said for us not to tell Emily."

"What? How can we not tell Emily?" JJ asked.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to get down to the bank." Rossi said.

"He said to bring the cavalry."

"I'll alert everyone and get them down there right away." Garcia said running off to her lair.

"No, wait Garcia. We need you to go with us to tap into the bank's cameras and do anything else technical we may need you for." JJ said.

"No problem. Let me grab my laptop and I can send out calls to the local P.D. on our way down there.

Morgan had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hated not letting Emily know everything wasn't okay, it just didn't seem right. For now he had to let it go as they worked on getting to the bank.

* * *

They finally arrived and went to work. Garcia worked to connect to the cameras inside the bank and JJ made it to where the phone lines in the bank were directly connected with theirs, so the only people Carl Arnold's brother would be talking to is the FBI.

"So do you think we should call them?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, were going to call them and let him know that were in charge." Rossi said picking up the phone. Letting him think that the FBI is in charge was not the strategy that would work.

**Inside the Bank:**

"So I see the cavalry is arriving." Carl Arnold's brother said, looking out of the front, glass doors and windows.

"What is your name?" Hotch asked.

"William." Just then Hotch's phone rang. Hotch never flinched or took his eyes off William. "Aren't you going to answer that?" William asked.

"Do you want me to?" Hotch asked. "You are running the show right?"

"That's right agent Hotchner I am. So answer your phone."

Hotch pulled his phone out of his pocket, and saw that it was Emily. Now he wished he hadn't of said anything. He didn't want to answer this phone, but now he had to. "Hello." He said.

"That's a first; you didn't ask me how I am or if everything is okay." Emily said to him, confused to the sound of his tone and change from their most recent, normal conversations."

"Is there anything you want?" He said almost rudely as if he was trying to get her off the phone.

"No thanks, forget I called." She said hanging up.

After hearing her hang up, Hotch took the phone down from his ear and his heart sank. He didn't want to let William know it was a personal phone call, at the possibility of him involving his wife into the situation. In the meantime he still felt bad about how he spoke to Emily.

A few minutes later the bank phone rang. "Go ahead Agent Hotchner answer the phone."

Hotch picked up the phone, "Hotchner."

"Aaron it's me Dave."

Hotch then continued with what William instructed him to say, upon receiving the first phone call. "Do you have access to the bank cameras?" Hotch asked.

"Yes."

"He wants you to look at them."

Rossi motioned the team over towards Garcia's computer that had a live view of the inside, of the bank. Everyone gathered around. "Tell him I want to talk to him." Rossi said.

Hotch hesitated but then looked at William and said, "That won't work, he is in charge and wants you to know that."

Rossi complied with what Hotch was saying because he had more insight into the situation and saw that William needed to feel that he was in charge and not the FBI "We are looking at the cameras. What does he want us to see?"

"Just a moment." Hotch said covering the end of the earpiece to the phone and directed his statement towards William. "They are looking at the cameras, what do you want me to tell them?"

"Tell them to watch." William said walking over to one of the female bank tellers.

"Hotch put the phone back up to his ear, "He said watch."

The team was outside watching, "He's not going to do what I think he's going to do?" Morgan said.

"Oh God, no." Garcia said, holding back a tear, as William pulled the bank teller to her feet, by her hair and held the gun to the back of her head.

"He isn't…" JJ said and then the gun went off and they saw the woman's lifeless body drop to the floor. The team was in shock, their jaws dropped.

Garcia let a tear roll down her cheek, at the innocent life that was just taken at the hands of a killer.

The team and Hotch were helpless there was nothing they could do.

Back inside the bank Hotch tried to plead with him but his efforts were rendered useless. William came over and grabbed the phone, "So did you see that?"

"Yes we did. There is no reason to kill innocent people, we will play by your rules. What do you want?" Rossi said, ready to comply with anything he asked.

"In one hour I want proof that my brother Carl Arnold is on his way here from Red Onion State Prison. If you don't have that proof then I'll kill another hostage. Oh and before I let you go, you better call me because if I have to call you, then another hostage will die." Then he slammed the phone down.

"You don't have to kill these people. Let them go. All you need is me." Hotch said to William.

"I don't have to, but I want to." William said with an evil grin.

"In an hour, if you get the proof you want release a hostage. It will make you out to be the better man."

"Fair enough Agent Hotchner. Now we just have to wait and see."

**Outside in front of the bank:**

"How can we let a man like Carl Arnold out of prison?" JJ asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Reid asked.

"This guy is serious. He has already killed one person just to prove it." Rossi stated.

"We can't just let him keep killing people. What are we going to do?" Garcia said.

"Garcia look up everything you know about Carl Arnold's brother, and we will try to get the blue prints to the bank and see if there is any way in so we can take him and his other gunmen out." Morgan said.

"Do you want me to try to get Carl Arnold released from prison?" JJ asked. "Or do we take a chance on trying to take them out in less than an hour?"

"JJ call whoever you need to, to get The Fox in transport to Quantico as fast as you can." Rossi said.

"It will take about 7 hours and 45 minutes for him to get here, so hopefully we can come up with a plan before he arrives." Reid stated.

"So we're really going to do this? We are going to release The Fox." Morgan said.

"Like Reid said we don't have a choice. It's not worth taking the risk." Rossi stated.

Just then Morgan's phone rang and he excused himself out of the technical trailer while everyone else went to work. It was Emily. He worried that she had maybe saw something on the news, "Hey Emily." He said half heartedly.

"Derek is everything okay? I called Hotch a few minutes ago and he seemed different."

"You talked to Hotch?" Morgan said sounding surprised, that Hotch was able to answer his phone in a situation like this.

"Yeah, weren't you guys discussing the case?" She asked.

"Yeah we were, but…" Morgan hesitated trying to come up with something to say. Lying to Emily felt so wrong but I guess he didn't have a choice.

"But what?" She said waiting for an answer.

"We had to split up. Hotch and Rossi went to the crime scene so I'm sure he was just busy. I wouldn't read too much into it." He was kidding himself, she is a profiler and he knew Emily would read into everything.

"Okay, but you would tell me if something was wrong? Right?"

"Of course, everything is fine. How are you doing?" He asked switching the subject.

"I'm okay, I just have a weird feeling like something is wrong."

"Don't worry Emily. Everything will be just fine. I'm sure it's nerves."

"Yeah. Well I'll let you go, call me please if something happens."

"You take care of yourself." Then they hung up. Morgan felt sick, he hated lying to Emily. When she found out about this and she would, he would really be in for it then, meanwhile he had to get his head back in the case.

* * *

**At Hotch and Emily's House:**

Emily knew good and well she was being lied to. Everyone was acting differently and not being their normal selves and she was going to get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

She sat contemplating on what she was going to do. The doctor had put her on modified bed rest, so she could do some things but driving was out of the question. Should she risk it? The health of her baby was of utmost importance, but she had to find out what was going on. She couldn't call any of the team so she got an idea and called Kevin Lynch.

"Hello?" He said picking up his phone not realizing the number.

"Hey Kevin its Emily Hotchner, how are you?"

"I'm fine." He said curiously wondering why in the world she was calling him.

"I have a question for you?"

"Okay?" He slowly and drawn out.

"Would you come pick me up and take me to the BAU?"

"Why the BAU wouldn't you want to go to the bank?" He asked.

"The bank? Why the bank, what is going on?" Emily's heart was now racing. Something had happened and she had been lied to.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No and Kevin you better tell me the truth of what's going on." She said demandingly.

"Hotch has been taken hostage by Carl Arnold's brother, who is demanding him be released from prison and if they don't do what he says, then he is going to kill Hotch and every other hostage in the bank."

Emily almost lost her breath for a moment, taking in the news of what Kevin just described to her. Now there was no question she had to do something. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Aren't you like on bed rest or something?"

"Yes but its modified bed rest and I'm not about to sit here at home and do nothing."

"Okay, but I can't come till lunch."

"That's fine and when you get here, wait out in the car and I'll will meet you outside. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

* * *

_Well what did you think? If anything is confusing please let me know. I tried to break it up and make it as clear as possible. There is a lot of dialogue so I apologize. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter and again thanks to NicknHotchfan for all your input in helping develop this story. Hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

Emily dreaded having to tell Jessica, what was going on, but she wasn't about to run off without giving her an explanation. Emily stood up and walked into the kitchen just as Jessica was drying off the last pan. By the look on Emily's face she knew something was wrong. "What's happened?"

"You remember when I said I felt like something was wrong. I thought maybe if I called Hotch it would go away, but when I called him he acted strange so then I called Morgan and he acted the same way so then I called Kevin Lynch." Emily wasn't quite sure how to handle her emotions in the delicate state she was in, and didn't try to fight the tears that started welling up in her eyes.

Jessica was now worried, "Is Hotch in trouble?"

"Yes, him and the people who were in the bank this morning were taken hostage by Carl Arnold's brother, who is demanding he be released from prison or he will kill all the hostages." Emily wiped away the few tears that had dampened her face, but she still kept her composure. "I've called Kevin Lynch to come pick me up when he gets his break."

"But Emily…"

"Jessica, it's just modified bed rest. I could be of use. If I know the team, Garcia is on site in the technical trailer and there I can sit with her and work. I won't be in any danger and neither will the baby. I won't be doing anything beyond my limits."

Jessica nodded her head and complied. She wasn't about to argue with a determined woman. "Should we tell Jack?"

"No and that's why I haven't turned the T.V. to the news. I am going to talk with him right now, before I get ready to leave." Emily turned to walk out and then stopped turning back towards Jessica, "Thank you for everything you do for Hotch, Jack and myself. We wouldn't make it without you. You are really appreciated and you are important part of Jack's life and I'm glad you're here to help raise him."

She smiled, "Your welcome, just don't leave him parentless."

"You got it."

Emily made the walk to Jack's room. It felt good to stretch her legs, they were a little stiff from sitting so long. She peeked around the corner and watched him for a moment. He is such a handsome boy, just like his father with Haley's spirit showing through. Emily was so blessed to be a part of his life and be accepted by him. She loved hearing him call her mommy, and that though alone filled her heart with joy and brought a smile to her face. Finally she walked into his room. "Hey buddy."

"Mommy, you not supposed to be up, Daddy said for you to lay down. It will make you all better."

"Your right, he did say that. Is it okay if I sit on your bed?"

Jack nodded. Emily sat down and patted the empty space beside her. "I want to talk to you a minute."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, of course not." Jack then eagerly sat on the bed next her where she pulled him in for a hug. "I'm going to leave here about lunch time and Aunt Jessie is going to watch you okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"To help daddy on a case."

"Daddy is a superhero."

"Yes he is, he loves you so much, and he is very proud of you. We both are. So I need you to be real good for Aunt Jessie today okay?"

"Okay. I love you mommy."

"I love you too Jack." She said kissing his forehead.

"I have something for you and daddy." Emily watched as he dug through the drawer, in his nightstand with excitement and pulled out a piece of paper. "Remember when daddy said we could write lists with names on it. Here is mine." He said handing the folded piece of paper to Emily.

Emily opened it up. The name **Gracie **was written in green crayon at the top and on the bottom was picture drawn in crayon with stick figures holding hands resembling Hotch, Emily, Jack and a little girl. At the top right hand corner of the page was an angel. "Is this what you would like to name the baby?"

He shook his head yes, "Do you like it?"

A few tears slid down her cheek, "I love it. That is a beautiful name. Where did you hear it?"

"Someone at school has a dog named Gracie."

Emily let out a small laugh, "Well I love it and I can't wait to show your daddy. And is this an angel at the top?"

"Uh huh, it's my other mommy. Daddy says she watches over us."

"And your daddy is right."

Emily got up and left his room, tucking the piece of paper away in the back pocket of her pants.

* * *

JJ ran into the technical trailer after making a few phone calls. "Uh we have a problem. Carl Arnold is dead."

"Dead, how?" Garcia asked.

"Apparently he was beat death by a couple of inmates, after them finding out that he killed kids."

Morgan rubbed his head in frustration, "We have forty-five minutes and no way of proving that Carl Arnold is on his way here, that's great, just great. We have to go in."

"That could get a lot of people killed." Reid stated.

"We don't have a choice." Morgan re-iterated.

Then Garcia had it, "Yes we do!" Garcia said with excitement. "I will pull all of his prison interviews and compile segments of certain phrases and words and just maybe that will be enough proof!" She said as her fingers worked their magic.

Morgan kissed her cheek, "You're a genius."

"I know. It just comes natural."

"That might just do the trick." Rossi stated.

Reid was keeping track of the time, by the second and gave everyone five minute updates, then a three minute warning and finally it was time to call.

Rossi picked up the phone and was shortly there-after connected with William. "Is my brother on his way here?"

"Yes. So as a sign of good faith why don't you let one of the hostages go."

"No man I need proof first."

"Okay we will connect you with him." The agents hearts raced, anxious to see if Garcia's plan would work. As William talked Garcia worked her magic having a phrase for what was needed, then the phone went back to Rossi.

"Okay, I will release one hostage. I expect lunch at one and if Carl is not here by 8pm then I will kill everyone here." He hung up, without giving Rossi a chance to reply.

"I can't believe we pulled that off." JJ said in reference to Garcia putting together Carl's voice.

"Do I hear a hint of doubt in your voice? I'm hurt." Garcia said jokingly.

"Well what next?" Rossi said.

"Just give me some time and I think I might have a plan." Reid said studying the blue prints.

"Time is not something we have a lot of." Rossi said.

For the next few hours the team worked hard, gathering information and collaborating a plan of action. At around one pizzas were personally delivered by Morgan, taking them inside and walking right back out.

When Morgan walked back in the trailer Reid exclaimed, "I've got it! There are two points of entry at the back. If you look at the surveillance William is mainly focused on Hotch and the hostages, facing the front entry of the bank. Then behind William, almost following him move for move his one of the gunman and if I'm correct he is more focused on William's actions than the actual situation. Then the last two gunmen, you can see one of them guarding the door way to the back hallway, that leads to offices. The other one is walking back and forth between the back entrances. All we have to do is go in one entrance while he's at the other. We can't risk going in both doors and creating a lot of noise, at the risk of William killing off the hostages. We will need to take that gunmen out quietly. Then we need a distraction at the front entrance, to draw the attention of the gunmen guarding the hallway."

"Did I hear somebody say they needed a distraction?" Emily said standing in the doorway of the technical trailer.

* * *

_Let us know what you think. I hope everyone enjoys! Action comes next! Will Emily be used as a distraction or will she be forced to stay behind?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Again thanks to NicknHotchfan for all the ideas and help in continuing this story! We hope you enjoy! Oh and I hope nothing is confusing if it is please let me know and I'll try to make sense of it for you!_

* * *

"Emily? You're here how did you…"

"Well Derek it wasn't thanks to you. Why did you lie to me?"

"Emily we wanted to tell you." JJ said.

"Well why in the hell didn't you?" Emily let a few tears fall mostly in anger and because she felt a little betrayed, and Hotch being held at gunpoint didn't help. "I'm not some little kid that needs to be protected."

"Em we're sorry." Garcia said.

Morgan now felt worse than he did earlier. He didn't want to put the blame on Hotch so he took the fall, "It's my fault. We thought we could get the situation under control, quicker than we have. I'm sorry Emily."

"Don't ever do it again." She said holding back her anger, she so desperately wanted to unleash, but she could see in Derek's eyes how bad he felt.

"Okay, so why don't we get you set down." Rossi said helping her over to a chair.

"Em, how did you find out?" Garcia asked.

"I called Kevin Lynch."

"Oh."

Emily wiped away her tears and said, "So where are we at?"

"Well Carl Arnold is dead so we can't use him as a trade." JJ said.

"Dead?"

"He was killed by some other inmates. Garcia over here came up with the genius plan of putting together phrases from his interviews, so when William, Carl's brother, needed proof he was on his way here, he really thought he was talking to him."

"Way to go Pen."

"It was brilliant, I know." Garcia said.

Looking to the future, Rossi said, "That leaves us with the only option of going in." leaning down over the blue prints he inform her of Reid's plan.

When he was finished Emily said, "I think it sounds like a good plan, but when do we go in?"

Using a hand gesture to make sure of no confusion Morgan said, "We are going in, you are staying here with Garcia."

"Derek you need a distraction, what better than some pregnant lady?"

"No Emily, that is where I draw the line."

"Apparently you have been drawing a lot of lines today." She said referring to the lie he told her on the phone and he knew it.

As calmly as he could he got eye-level with her and said as an order, "You are to stay in this trailer, am I understood?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." She said in response, acting as if what he just said meant nothing.

Trying to make the conversation go in a different direction, Reid said, "I think we should wait til about 8pm. He already thinks that Carl is on his way so he will be waiting for him to show up, and that might be a big enough distraction. We have to time it just right because if he's not here at 8pm then he will start killing people."

"Do you think he would call us first before he did?" JJ asked.

"It's possible." Rossi said.

Emily took in all that was being said and came up with a plan, "Guys, I know you don't want to hear anything from me, but I have an idea that just might work."

* * *

It was minutes away from 8pm and the team was in back, waiting for the go ahead from Garcia and Emily for a clear entrance. Connected with their ear pieces and mics, Garcia waited till right at 8pm. "Okay guys it's clear."

"We're going in." Morgan said, leading the agents quietly into the building, going completely undetected. The team stood in wait as the gunmen made another round, then took him out quietly. "Okay one down, three to go." Morgan said through his mic.

Back in the trailer the phone rang, Emily was also connected with the team, "There's a call coming through."

"We'll be waiting for you cue, be careful." JJ said.

Emily answered the phone and quickly pulled it away due to the loudness of the angry voice, on the other end. Finally after his rant she got but a brief moment to speak, "William?"

"Who is this?"

"Emily Hotchner."

"I know you. You were Emily Prentiss. My brother has spoke about you before."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your brother is dead, he won't be coming."

"Then I guess you guys have already profiled that I will be going out, suicide by cop, but before I do I'm going to kill as many of these hostages as I can, starting with your husband Agent Aaron Hotchner."

Emily tried desperately to keep it together, forcing her voice not to crack, "Before you do, can I please say goodbye? Will you at least give me that? I'd like to come in." The outcome of this whole take down depended on William's answer, and she anxiously awaited his reply.

"Sure I'll give you that, but you won't make it out alive."

"Okay, I'm coming in." Before she hung up she heard Hotch yell NO! through the phone, but she hung up to avoid argument. She stood up and looked teary eyed at Garcia. Garcia reflected the same emotion and stood up giving her a hug.

"You come out of there safe, you hear."

"Don't you worry I will." Reluctantly letting go, she made what seemed to be a long walk to the front doors of the bank. Memories of the team and years gone by flashed across her mind, then her hand went to the bump of the life growing inside her. Her little Gracie. Tears were streaming down her face and she slowed her steps, wondering if this was too big of a risk. She was now mad at herself for making the team agree to let her go in. She stopped for a moment, at the slight kick from Gracie. Putting both hands on her stomach she said, "Okay baby girl, momma won't let nothing happen to you." Emily took a few deep breaths, continued to the glass doors and entered.

Her eyes met with Hotch's, both of them longing for the other. Tears continued to flow down Emily's cheeks, but she was still able to hold control. She stopped in front of William who was aiming the gun straight at her. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." She said, with no emotion in her voice.

The masked gunman behind William came up to him and said, "Man we can't kill a pregnant woman. Do you know what they'd do to us in prison?"

"Shutup!" William said in frustration, feeling he was losing and control, if there was a soft spot in his heart, she had just found it. "I'm not going to prison, but you might!"

Emily looked to Hotch who was now questioning her motive, realizing this was part of a bigger plan.

Emily looked back to William, "May I say goodbye to my husband now?"

"No, no, no." He said pacing back and forth, shaking the gun in her direction.

Emily waited a moment longer as she saw Hotch was inching closer to him, undetected. Then she grabbed her stomach letting out a gasp. Hotch and the gunmen stopped looking back towards Emily who was now to her knees, doubled over in pain. She saw Hotch was fixing to move towards her and she gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks. "Oh, this is definitely more painful than I had imagined." She said beginning to take deep breaths.

Her eyes were scanning the room and the gunman guarding the hallway was yet to abandon his post. So she made it sound as if her pain increased and with that she actually felt a real pain in the lower part of her stomach.

Again the gunman behind William spoke, "Man this is not good, we can't kill her and now she's in labor. What are we going to do?"

"Shut up, just shut up!" William didn't know what to do? Finally he drew some kind of conclusion. "Okay, everyone to your feet! NOW!" He yelled. "Even you Mrs. Hotchner."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Emily let out a breath, and this time she didn't have to fake it, it was painful to stand. She still stayed bent over with her hands on her knees and her eyes on the man guarding the hallway. "Everyone can leave with the exception of you and you." William said pointing his gun at Hotch and Emily. Nobody moved, "I said you can leave, unless you want to be shot."

Then in a scuffle, the hostages left out of the front of the building. When all the hostages were gone William looked to the man Emily was waiting to distract. "Hey! Ace! Why don't you come over here and help Leo move Mrs. Hotchner to a different location."

"No dude, I don't deal with that kind of stuff. It makes me sick."

"Dude, you work for me and if you don't get over here I'm going to have to kill you."

Finally Ace made his way next to Leo. "Man this is creeping me out." Ace said quietly to Leo.

"Tell me about it." He said in reply. They both moved a little closer to Emily and she played on their emotions acting overdramatically as to what she was really feeling. This literally caused Ace to pass out and Leo was left standing.

Emily finally said very uncomfortably, "Are you gonna MOVE me or what?" putting a lot of emphasis on the word move.

Within seconds the agents, SWAT, and P.D. came rushing in the room. Leo and William turned to defend themselves, but were quickly dropped by gunfire.

Hotch ran over to Emily, letting her fall in his arms. She held her chest and Hotch could see the blood seeping through her fingers, from the shot she had taken. "Stay with me Emily! I need a medic!"

Darkness was consuming her. She tried to keep her eyes open, but Hotch was fading. She felt cold and lost consciousness.

* * *

_Well I'd love to know what you thought! Hope your enjoying!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well here is the last chapter! Hope everyone enjoys and big thanks to NicknHotchfan and I got a great idea from castle 1773 for what would happen to Emily. I actually did some research and what happens to Emily actually happened to someone in the Korean War! Hope everyone enjoys and at the very end will be a story idea let me know what you think?_

* * *

Hotch was pacing back forth as the rest of the team sat in silence. Their feeling of guilt was imminent in the room. They just knew that Hotch was fixing to let them have it. Finally he quit pacing and stopped, looking to the guilt ridden faces of the team. "How could you have let her go in that bank? Not to mention how did she find out I was even there?"

"Sir, that would be Kevin Lynch." Garcia stated meekly.

"Kevin Lynch?"

"Hotch, she knew something was wrong, and woman like Emily she isn't going to stop till she finds an answer." Morgan said.

"Why did you let her go in the bank?"

"It was actually her idea. To tell you the truth, with the look she had in her eyes, she was going in the bank whether we let her or not." Reid said.

Rossi stood up, "Hotch her plan was brilliant. We were studying the behavior and Garcia did a lot of checking so we had this guy's reactions pin pointed exactly. First off William more than likely had intentions of killing Carl. You see before Carl killed big families, he had to work his way up to it…"

"Dave, I understand how someone progresses into a serial killer, what did he do?"

"He wanted a baby to raise as his own, to basically worship him so he cut open William's wife and took her baby. The baby wasn't properly cared for and later found dead, lying on William's wife's grave. Emily thought she could be a distraction, so we could sneak up on them and she pretended to go into labor. She knew it would throw William off his game, and he would possibly let the hostages go. Emily basically found his soft spot and toyed with it. She was connected with us at all times and when the gunman was distracted she was to cue us with the word move."

"How did she get shot?" JJ asked.

"The gunman who didn't faint, the one they called Leo pulled the trigger out of instinct, before turning around to face everyone entering the room."

An unfamiliar voice came from behind, "Mr. Hotchner?" Hotch turned around, and every one stood up at the Doctor's entrance and waited for the news. "Due to us operating on your wife's bullet wound we had to deliver your baby, or they both would have died, and we didn't want to risk it. Your little girl is doing just fine for now, she is stabilized and in the NICU, with preemies there is always a chance of something happening unexpectedly, so please keep that in mind."

"And Emily?" Hotch asked.

"It is a medical miracle that she is alive. Emily was actually shot completely through the heart, the bullet only pierced the low pressure chambers of the heart which is part of the reason she is still alive. There was more bleeding than I would have liked but the entry and exit wounds through her heart clotted and kept her from bleeding out. We did have to give her a blood transfusion, but she should make a full recovery."

"Can we see them?"

"Yes and you can even touch your daughter, but she is not able to be held. Emily is unconscious as of right now, but you can go in and see her if you like."

Hotch turned to look at his team, "I would like to be with Emily alone for moment, if you don't mind."

"That's perfectly fine, we'll go check out that new baby of yours." Rossi said giving him a pat on the shoulder. The team moved towards the elevator that would take them to the fourth floor.

Hotch walked towards Emily's room with his head hung. He couldn't help the tears flowing down his face. He rounded the corner to her room and saw his wife, best friend and soul mate laying there, so peacefully as if nothing had happened. He walked over to the chair, beside her bed that had her pants and blood stained shirt draping over the back of the chair. In a forceful whisper he said aloud, "God, Emily why do have to be so stubborn! So determined! Risking your life like that, I almost lost you!" Then he broke down with the tears falling uncontrollably in anger, and happiness, until he noticed a piece of paper lying in the floor. He picked it up and unfolded it to reveal a picture his son had drawn, of their family with the name Gracie written at the top. He knew Jack's handwriting and crayon art anywhere. His heart was heavy and aching, from the overwhelming emotion.

Emily started move a little bit, coming to. Hotch grabbed her hand, "Babe, it's me. I'm here."

Emily opened her eyes to the sweet sound of his voice. Her first concern was that of their baby. She immediately grabbed her stomach and tried to set up, but the pain forced her back down. "Emily it's okay. Everything is alright."

She started crying as Hotch tryed to stop his, "Hotch I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I'm sorry, I understand if you hate me."

"Babe, everything is okay. They had to deliver our baby but she will be just fine. The team is up there with her right now." Hotch said, smiling and caressing the top of her head.

"Thank God. I just couldn't let them take your life without at least taking a risk at saving yours, I wouldn't have done it if I thought I wouldn't have gotten in and out of there safe."

Hotch wiped away her tears, "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, to think that I almost lost you…" Hotch stopped to hold back his tears and then continued, "But I didn't. You're here now and we have a beautiful daughter waiting for us up stairs." Hotch held up the piece of paper, in his hand. "I found this in the floor."

Emily smiled, "Jack made it; he picked out the name Gracie." She said.

"I think it's a beautiful name and if you put it with the middle name we picked out, I think it will be perfect." Hotch said smiling down at her.

"Me too." Emily closed her eyes for a moment, still feeling a little tired from the anesthetic. Then she suddenly felt bad for being mad at the team earlier, for not telling her what was going on. She opened her eyes, "I need to apologize to Morgan." Were the next words out of her mouth.

"Morgan? Why Morgan?"

"I was pretty mad at him for lying to me, about what was going on. I had to call Kevin Lynch to find out what was happening."

"Emily, that wasn't Morgan's fault or the teams, it was mine."

"Yours?"

"Yeah I didn't want you to worry and I thought the situation was going to be taken care of quicker than it was." Hotch hung his head and then looked back up, "I guess I was just being over protective."

"Oh." She said quietly. "Just don't ever do that again, promise."

"I promise." Hotch kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'll go get Morgan." Then he left.

He met the rest of his team, staring through the window of the nursery. "She's beautiful Hotch." JJ said. "What are you going to name her?"

"Gracie Elizabeth Hotchner."

"That's beautiful." Garcia said. "I guess me and JJ will work on getting that baby shower together just as soon as the two of them come home.

"That sounds really nice, Emily would really like that." Hotch said.

"And we can have it at my place." Rossi added.

"Thanks Dave we really appreciate it."

"Is Emily awake?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, and she is asking to speak with you."

"Me? What for?"

"Just go talk to her, she will explain."

Morgan made his way down to the third floor and went to Emily's room. When he walked in she was seemed to be asleep, but she felt his presence. She opened her eyes to find Derek Morgan standing at the end of her bed. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Good as long as I'm laying flat."

Morgan made his way to the chair, "You have one beautiful baby up there."

"Aww, I can't wait to see her." Emily reached out her hand for him to take, and he did. "Morgan I want to apologize. I didn't realize that Aaron had told you guys not to tell me what was going on. I shouldn't have got so mad and I'm sorry."

"I didn't think twice about it."

"Sure you didn't. Derek you are one of my best friends, and like I said. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way."

"Em, really its fine. I'm just glad everyone is okay."

Emily was fighting to stay awake but her eyelids were just too heavy and she drifted off back to sleep. Morgan kissed the top of her hand and stayed there with her, while she slept.

* * *

Four weeks later, at Rossi's house, everyone was outback waiting for the special guests to arrive. The trees, tables, and chairs were plastered with pink tablecloths, balloons, decorations and streamers. Rossi was flipping hamburgers, Reid was teaching Henry magic tricks, Garcia had volunteered Morgan for hanging the last few streamers in the trees and Will and JJ were bringing out the rest of the food. Then there was a couple honks that came from the front driveway. Everyone ran out of the back gate to help. JJ and Garcia cooed over Gracie while they got her out of the car seat. Jack jumped out of the car, and ran up to Henry where he was led back into the backyard by Will. Morgan helped Emily and Rossi went around to Hotch. "So Aaron, what's it like being a new parent again?"

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. By the way that reminds me, Emily and I have something we want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to be Gracie's Godfather?"

"Well one thing for sure is if I'm going to be Gracie's Godfather, JJ and Garcia can finish cooking while I play with Gracie." Rossi said going up to JJ, gently taking Gracie off her hands. Rossi then shooed JJ and Garcia through the gate, into the back yard and said, "Time for you two girls to have a hands on cooking lesson. Let's go lets go, we don't want those burgers to burn." He then looked to Gracie who was wide eyed looking at him, "No we don't do we Miss Gracie." Redirecting his attention back to JJ and Garcia he said, "By the time I'm through with her she will be able to cook better than the both of you, that includes you too Emily." Rossi chanted very proudly as he sat at the picnic table with Gracie.

Hotch couldn't help but look on at his family, and the all the people he loved, then his thoughts were interrupted by a squeal from Garcia, he rushed into the back yard to see Henry and Jack running with pink streamers they pulled from the trees, while JJ and Emily were trying to get them to stop. Everyone else had busted out laughing and to Hotch this was the most perfect kind of day, after taking in the moment he joined in the chase with JJ.

* * *

_Hope everyone liked let us know what you think!_

**_My story idea: Writing a story where I bring in a sister for Hotch who also is a profiler. Don't worry though the story I have in mind will have lots of Emily! There will also be some love interests goin around. So what do you think about me bringing in a sister for Hotch a younger sister that is. _**

**_Thanks!_**


End file.
